Renamon is watching
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Renamon and Rika's perspective of their first meet with Takato(mon) and Guilmon
I do not own anything in this story
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Renamon is watching

It was a normal day in Shinjuku park, well almost normal.  
At the far edge of the park there were two kids one was a boy with yellow goggles and the other was a girl with spiky red hair.  
The two were watching as a red dinosaur and a humanlike fox were fighting, the boy terrified while the girl watched with intentions of winning.  
" What is wrong with this stupid thing? There's no data on this guy at all?" Rika cries looking at her digivice.  
" Diamond Storm!" calls the fox as white diamonds fire at the red dino causing a blast of smoke to form.

When the smoke clears, the red dino who had taken the attack head on appears to not even recieved a scratch.  
" Who is this digimon." Renamon says with interest and attraction as she's shocked that he didn't even get a scratch.  
" Pyro Sphere!" Cries the red dino as he fires a glowing ball of flame at the fox doing serious damage.  
'I've never seen such power.'the humanoid fox thinks admiring the damage she's been dealt.

"Guilmon! You have to listen to me!" shouts Takato(mon) in fear of losing his friend.  
The red dino then snaps out of 'battle mode' and heads to his tamer. " I wasn't listening? I'm sorry Takatomon." Guilmon apologizes.  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon launches seeing her chance. " Terrier Tornado!" Suddenly a green whirlwind blocks the attack as a blue haired boy shows up.  
The green whirlwind fades revealing a little rabbit." Let me at em Henry! Let me at em!" Cries Terriermon eager to fight.  
" No! You know what I've told you about fighting!" complains the boy known as Henry." Don't bother Renamon, it'd just be a waste of time and data." The girl scoffs as she leaves.  
" As you wish, Rika." Renamon obeys before vanishing into thin air. " Momontai." Terriermon exclaims saying his favorite word.

At Rika's.

" Why can't I stop thinking about that cute dino? Wait, CUTE, What?" Renamon blushes realizing she may have fallen for the enemy.  
" Renamon are you feeling alright?" Rika calls to the fox laying on the roof." Yeah, I was just thinking."" About what?" the girl says uncaringly.  
" About that red dino, what that boy call him Guilmon?" Renamon replies. " Why are you thinking about him?" Scoffs Rika. " Well if it's okay with you I'd like to let this one live." explains the fox.  
" You're not going soft on me, are you Renamon?" Rika snaps." Don't be ridiculous! It's just that, Out of all the digimon we've faced, I've never seen one with so much power. My Diamond Storm didn't even have any effect, and that Pyro Sphere, If I wasn't at my current level from all that training, I could've been deleted." admits the fox.  
" That's why you need to absorb his data!" the digimon queen screams." Yes, but I'm curious as to just how much power this guy has, judging by the way he was fighting, I'd say that was their first battle." the humanoid fox admires. "..." Rika replies at a loss of words as she gives her partner a cold stare. " I mean don't get me wrong, I still want to fight him, but if we get in a tough spot they could prove to be a formidable ally, not that we'd need it." Renamon blushes.

" Very well, I'll start working on a strategy for our next battle." The tamer says going inside.  
" I'll go scope out this mystery digimon, see what I can find out."Renamon says before she vanishes and appears in a tree by Guilmon's hut, close enough to spy on him but not close enough for him to sniff her out.  
The rest of the day a love striken Renamon watches her prey with puppy dog eyes.

Back at Rika's.

" So what did you learn?" Rika asks questionally.  
" Nothing much, except that the idiot loves bread and chasing squirrles." The fox digimon sighs sadly.  
" Are you sure this guy has true potential, I mean are you really sure you just don't want to delete the idiot?" Rika asks in disbelief of the dino's "power".  
" I'm sure." The digimon says with a sly smile.


End file.
